eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit der Krähen
Zur Buchübersicht:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Zeit der Krähen ist der siebte Band der deutschen Taschenbuchausgabe und somit der erste Teil des vierten Bandes von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Zeit der Krähen bildet die erste Hälfte des englischen Romans A Feast for Crows. Die englische Edition erschien erstmalig im Jahr 2005. Klappentext Der Krieg der Fünf Könige ist vorbei. Dieser Krieg hat nicht nur den Starks, den Baratheons, den Lennisters und den Graufreuds, sondern auch den anderen großen und kleinen Häusern einen entsetzlichen Blutzoll abverlangt. Weite Teile von Westeros sind verwüstet, die Ernten vernichtet. Und der Winter naht unbarmherzig. Der Kindkönig Tommen Baratheon auf dem Eisernen Thron ist viel zu jung, um wirklich zu regieren, und seine Mutter, die Regentin Cersei Lennister, ist nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Lord Tywin vor allem damit beschäftigt, ihre Macht zu erhalten und sich gegen zahlreiche Rivalen zu verteidigen. In Dorne verlangen die Sandschlangen, die Töchter von Prinz Oberyn Martell, lautstark Rache für den erschlagenen Prinzen. Und Prinzessin Arianne, Fürst Dorans Tochter, verfolgt eigene gefährliche Pläne. Auf den Eiseninseln brechen nach dem Tod von König Balon Graufreud Nachfolgestreitigkeiten aus, während Brienne, die Jungfrau von Tarth, eine Mission verfolgt, die von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt zu sein scheint. Die Zeit der Krähen bricht an - und ohne eine starke Hand droht dem Reich der Untergang... Handlung Die Handlung von Zeit der Krähen setzt nahtlos an die der vorherigen Bücher an und spielt im Jahr , parallel zu den Ereignissen der Bände 9 und 10, die die Geschichte aus der Perspektive anderer POV-Charaktere zeigen. Der Krieg der Fünf Könige scheint sich abzuflachen. Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Renly Baratheon und Balon Graufreud sind tot. König Stannis Baratheon ist zur Mauer geflohen, wo als neuer Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Jon Schnee erwählt wurde. König Tommen Baratheon, der achtjährige Bruder Joffreys, regiert die Sieben Königslande nun offiziell, doch hinter den Kulissen leitet seine Mutter Königinregentin Cersei Lennister das Reich. Lord Tywin Lennister ist ebenfalls tot, ermordet von seinem eigenen Sohn Tyrion Lennister vor dessen Flucht aus Königsmund. Sansa Stark befindet sich getarnt als "Alayne Stein" und unter dem Schutz von Petyr Baelish auf Hohenehr, der seine Gemahlin Lysa Tully ermordet hat, die Schuld daran aber dem Sänger Marillion in die Schuhe geschoben hat. Er herrscht für seinen ebenfalls achtjährigen Stiefsohn Robert Arryn über das Grüne Tal. 'Die Sieben Königslande' Altsass In Altsass stiehlt ein junger Novize namens Pat den Generalschlüssel eines Erzmaesters und verkauft ihn an einen mysteriösen Mann, der sich der Alchemist nennt. Kurz nach der Übergabe bricht Pat tot in den Straßen der Stadt zusammen. Die Eiseninseln Aeron Graufreud, der einflussreichste Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes, erfährt vom Tod seines Bruders Balon Graufreud, dem selbst ernannten König der Eiseninseln, der bei einem Sturm von einer Hängebrücke gefallen sein soll. Sein Bruder Euron Graufreud taucht genau einen Tag nach Balons Tod überraschend aus dem Exil wieder auf und erhebt genauso wie Balons Tochter Asha Graufreud Anspruch auf den Meersteinstuhl, während Theon Graufreud immer noch auf Grauenstein gefangen gehalten wird. Aeron verkündet, dass ein Königsthing auf Naggas Hügel abgehalten werden soll. Asha Graufreud verfolgt trotz der Gewissheit, dass sie als Frau eigentlich nicht Nachfolgerin ihres Vaters werden kann, weiterhin den Plan, Königin der Eiseninseln zu werden. Auf Zehntürmen, dem Sitz ihres mächtigen Onkels Lord Rodrik Harlau, überredet sie ihren Onkel, sie dennoch zu unterstützen. Auch Victarion Graufreud, ebenfalls Bruder König Balons und seit Jahren Kommandant der Eisernen Flotte, meldet seinen Anspruch auf Balons Nachfolge an. Er ist Aerons Favorit. Als er Alt Wiek erreicht, wo der Königsthing stattfinden soll, bietet Asha ihm ein Bündnis an, gemeinsam zu regieren, was er allerdings ablehnt. Während sich Victarion und Asha dann auf dem Königsthing tatsächlich als Rivalen gegenüberstehen, überzeugt Euron Graufreud, genannt "Krähenauge", die Eisenmänner, indem er ihnen verspricht, ganz Westeros mit Hilfe von Drachen zu erobern. Dorne In Sonnspeer, der Hauptstadt von Dorne, trifft die Nachricht von Oberyn Martells Tod ein. Oberyns Bastardtöchter, die so genannten Sandschlangen, fordern auf unterschiedliche Weise von Fürst Doran Martell, Rache an den Lennisters für den Tod ihres Vaters zu nehmen. Doran lässt die Sandschlangen dann alle unter Arrest stellen, damit sie das Volk von Dorne nicht weiter aufwiegeln können. Fürst Doran verhält sich offiziell weiterhin loyal gegenüber den Lennisters, und das Verlöbnis zwischen seinem Sohn Trystan Martell und Myrcella Baratheon bleibt bestehen. Derweil plant seine Tochter und Erbin Arianne Martell Myrcellas Entführung, da sie eigenmächtig die Passivität ihres Vaters beenden will und irrtümlicherweise annimmt, dass er sie als Erbin von Dorne zu Gunsten ihres jüngeren Bruders Quentyn Martell entmachten will. Dazu zieht sie Arys Eichenherz auf ihre Seite, den Ritter der Königsgarde, der Myrcella in Dorne beschützen soll, und mit dem Arianne seit längerem eine Affäre hat. Arianne will Myrcella zur Königin der Sieben Königslande krönen, um einen Krieg zu provozieren. Ser Arys bringt Myrcella nach Bronnstein, wo sie sich mit Arianne Martell und vier Vertrauten treffen. Die Entführung nimmt ihren Lauf, doch am Grünblut werden sie von Areo Hotah gestellt, Fürst Dorans Hauptmann der Wache. Areo tötet Arys, während Myrcella von Ser Gerold Dayn schwer verwundet wird, bevor ihm die Flucht gelingt. Arianne und ihre Gefährten werden festgenommen. Königsmund Cersei Lennister erfährt von Lord Tywins Tod und Tyrions Flucht. Schon während der Beisetzung Lord Tywins schmiedet Cersei Ränke und drängt Lord Maes Tyrell und sein Gefolge aus den wichtigen Ämtern des Reiches heraus, indem sie eigene Männer einsetzt: sie macht Lord Gil Rosby zum Meister der Münze. Ser Kevan Lennister lehnt aber schließlich ihre Bitte ab, an ihrer Seite Tommens Hand des Königs zu werden, und er macht ihr deutlich, dass er sie als Regentin und Mutter für unfähig hält. Er will nach Casterlystein zurückkehren. In ihrer Verzweiflung bittet Cersei dann sogar ihren Bruder Jaime Lennister, Hand des Königs zu werden, doch auch der lehnt ab. Tommen Baratheon heiratet Margaery Tyrell im kleinen Rahmen, um das Bündnis zwischen Haus Tyrell und Haus Lennister trotz allem zu stärken, aber das gegenseitige Misstrauen wächst. Von Taena von Myr erfährt Cersei, dass eine ihrer Zofen sie für Margaery ausspioniert. Auch Jaime kann Ser Kevan nicht umstimmen, der mit Tywins Leichnamsprozession die Stadt verlässt. Er kritisiert Cerseis wegen ihrer Auswahl bei der Neubesetzung des Kleinen Rats: Der gefügige Ser Harys Swyft wird Hand des Königs, der unerfahrene Auran Wasser Meister der Schiffe und der zwielichtige Qyburn Meister der Flüsterer, obwohl die Citadel ihm seine Kette abgenommen hat, weil er verbotene Experimente durchgeführt hat. Des Weiteren ersinnt Cersei einen heimtückischen Plan, um Margaery Tyrell loszuwerden: Osney Schwarzkessel soll Margaery verführen, damit sie wegen Untreue und Hochverrat angeklagt werden kann. Um Osney zu überzeugen, schläft sie mit ihm. Die Kronlande Brienne von Tarth begibt sich von Königsmund aus gemäß ihrem Eid Jaime Lennister gegenüber auf die Suche nach Sansa Stark. In Rosby erfährt sie nichts Neues, aber auf der Straße nach Dämmertal lernt sie die Heckenritter Ser Crehan Langzweig und Ser Illifer sowie später Ser Schattrich kennen und erfährt, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist, die nach Sansa sucht. Brienne erreicht Dämmertal, wo sie wenig Neues über Sansa erfährt. Von hier aus will sie nach Jungfernteich weiterzuziehen, wo ein Mann in einem Narrenkostüm gesehen worden ist. Auf dem Weg dorthin lauert sie Podrick Payn auf, der ihr folgt, weil er hofft, Tyrion Lennister zu finden. Gemeinsam ziehen sie weiter. In Jungfernteich findet sie Dick Krabb, der ihr verspricht, sie zu an Gewisper zu bringen, wohin er auch den Narren geschickt hat, von dem Brienne hofft, dass es Ser Dontos Hollard ist. Brienne trifft in der Stadt außerdem auf einen ihrer alten Peiniger, Ser Hylo Hatz. Dick Krabb führt Brienne an Schreckbau vorbei auf das Klauenhorn zum Gewisper, wo sie auf Reste der Tapferen Kameraden trifft: Shagwell, Timeon und Pyg. Shagwell tötet Dick Krabb, bevor Brienne die drei mit Eidwahrer töten kann. Ser Hylo, der sie in Lord Randyll Tarlys Auftrag verfolgt, schließt sich ihr an. Laut Timeon wurde zuletzt Sandor Clegane mit einem Stark-Mädchen gesehen, also will Brienne nun auch Sandor finden. Grünes Tal Lord Petyr Baelish muss sich nach Lady Lysa Tullys Tod damit beschäftigen, dass die meisten Lords des Grünen Tals nicht damit einverstanden sind, dass er plötzlich das Tal von Arryn im Namen Lord Robert Arryns regiert. Unter der Führung von Lord Yohn Rois formiert sich eine Opposition gegen Petyr Baelish, die sich die Lords der Erklärung nennen. Petyr kann zunächst Lord Nestor Rois auf seine Seite ziehen, indem er ihn mit den Mondtoren belehnt. Sansa lernt derweil einiges von Petyr über Politik und Intrigen. 'An der Mauer' Samwell Tarly wird von Jon Schnee mit der Mission beauftragt, sich in der Citadel von Altsass zum Maester ausbilden zu lassen, um Maester Aemons Nachfolger zu werden. Er soll außerdem Goldy, ihren Säugling und Maester Aemon mit nach Altsass nehmen. Sam, Goldy, Maester Aemon und Dareon aus Ostwacht an der See reisen mit der Schwarzdrossel nach Braavos. Auf der Schiffsreise erfährt Sam den Grund dafür, warum Goldy seit Tagen nur noch weint: Jon hat Goldy dazu gebracht, ihr Kind mit Dalla und Manke Rayders Sohn zu vertauschen, um ihn vor Melisandre zu schützen, die den Jungen opfern wollte. 'Im Osten' Braavos Arya Stark erreicht Braavos und dort das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, dem Tempel des Vielgesichtigen Gottes. Der Gütige Mann stellt Arya auf die Probe und nimmt sie dann als Novizin auf. Aryas Ausbildung schreitet voran, und sie erfährt einiges über den Vielgesichtigen Gott und die Gilde der Gesichtslosen Männer. Schließlich schickt der Gütige Mann sie für eine Zeitlang zum Fischhändler Brusco, wo sie die Sprache der Braavosi lernen soll. POV - Charaktere Eine Auflistung aller POV-Charaktere nach Kapitelanzahl *Brienne von Tarth (4 Kapitel) *Cersei Lennister (4 Kapitel) *Aeron Graufreud (2 Kapitel) *Arianne Martell (2 Kapitel) *Arya Stark (2 Kapitel) *Jaime Lennister (2 Kapitel) *Samwell Tarly (2 Kapitel) *Areo Hotah (1 Kapitel) *Arys Eichenherz (1 Kapitel) *Asha Graufreud (1 Kapitel) *Pat (1 Kapitel) *Sansa Stark (1 Kapitel) *Victarion Graufreud (1 Kapitel) Kapitelübersicht & Zusammenfassungen Cover-Galerie zeit_der_kraehen_2006.jpg|Originalausgabe (2006) kraehenfest_2008.jpg|Limitierte Hardcoverausgabe (2008) Band7.jpg|Neuausgabe (2012) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher